A Flaw in the Story
by Silverowl61
Summary: Everyone in the Wizarding World knew Harry Potter's name, but what they didn't know was that he had a twin sister, who had been kept from the limelight. Now, at the close of her third year at Hogwarts, she begins to make a name for herself, whether it be her new older boyfriend, or the things that happen along her school years. Mostly canon.


**Prologue **

One Halloween night, in a small cottage, a family was playing. A black haired father laughed as his look-a-like son, barely a year old zoomed around on a toy broomstick. His red haired mother was busy in the kitchen, making enough food for the four of them. Who is the last one, you may be asking yourselves.

"Lizzy!" The mother called out. "Supper's ready!" It was the daughter, the twin of the boy. She toddled into the kitchen, her blonde hair, a hereditary trait, flowing behind her. She raised her arms up, allowing her mother to place her into her high chair.

"Harry! James! You too!" She shouted. The two boys ambled in, and began to eat their dinner.

After supper, the family decided to play hide and seek. The girl hid in the closet. The boy climbed into his crib. The father performed an illusion, so that the mother couldn't find him. She did anyway.

"Elizabeth!" She cooed. "Elizabeth Lily, where are you?" The girl giggled quietly. Then, someone knocked down the door.

"Lily!" The father shouted out. "It's him! I'll hold him off, take Harry and go!" He never mentioned his daughter, his youngest child. The intruder waved his wand, and the father toppled down the stairs.

"Momma?" The girl murmured, hearing her mother run into the room, and hold her son.

"Shh! Elizabeth, Momma and Dadda love you. Harry loves you." The mother said, choking back tears. "Do you two remember our song?" The boy and the girl nodded.

"_Hush, little children, don't you cry. Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby. Hush little children don't say a word. Momma's gonna conjure up a songbird." _ The mother's voice then broke, and with another wave of the man's wand, the mother fell to the ground. He then turned to the brother.

"No! Harry no!" The girl cried out. The man turned around, and grinned evilly. He turned back to the boy, and raised his wand. There was a flash of green light, a high pitched scream, and the man was gone. The girl crawled out of the closet, and into her brothers' crib.

They both fell asleep, hugging each other tightly.

* * *

"Hagrid, make sure you just take Harry." A soothing voice murmured.

"Yeh sure, Dumbledore?" A gruff reply asked.

"Yes, I have asked Severus to come and collect Elizabeth. I have to remind myself to contact Remus, and let him know that his goddaughter is going to be placed in a muggle household." The calm voice said.

"Alright. See ya in ten yers, Lizzy." The grizzly voice said, and he carefully lifted her brother out of the crib.

"Stay safe, Elizabeth. I will be in contact soon." The soothing voice said, and without another sound, the men left.

* * *

The small girl awoke to sobbing. She sat up, looked out of the bars, and saw a black haired man clutching her mother's broken body.

"Dada?" She asked hopefully. The man stopped crying, and looked at her.

"No, you insolent child. Your father is dead. I am Severus Snape." He replied coldly, lifting her out of the crib. Seeing her frightened expression, he continued.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to scare you. I have come to take you to your new parents' house." Her face softened.

"Dada? Harry?" The man placed her finger on an old spatula.

"All in good time child, all in good time." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and in a flash, she disappeared into nothing.

* * *

The muggle family who raised the girl rechristened her Bethany. It wasn't that big of an adjustment, but it did take her six months to forget being called Elizabeth. On her eleventh birthday, she received her letter to Hogwarts. Her muggle family was horrified, but they supported her anyways. She met her brother at school and began to forge a stronger bond with him than they had when they were toddlers. Nothing monumental happened, though, until the last months of her third year, which is where our story starts.

* * *

**Hello there! So, this is my second HP fanfic, and I have been working on this for a while. I am really excited about this, so please R&R, and I will update soon! Check out my other fanfics! **

**xx Liz**

**P.S I didn't mean to name the character after my pseudonym. Sorry :P **


End file.
